gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Howard
Rock Howard (ロック・ハワード, Rokku Hawādo) is a video game character who was introduced in SNK's fighting game Garou: Mark of the Wolves, the last chapter in the Fatal Fury series. Although his canonical appearance in The King of Fighters main series is highly anticipated, the KOF staff revealed that they have no plans to place him in the roster due to their respects for the old Fatal Fury staff; SNK members seem more interested in placing Rock in the next Fatal Fury installment. At the time of his debut, he was voted as the number one favorite character. History Rock is the son of the most noteworthy crime lord in Southtown, Geese Howard. Although he knew of his father's existence, he grew up living a modest life with his mother in a small apartment. He often wondered about his father and was excited at the prospect of someday meeting him. When Rock was seven, his mother contracted a mysterious disease and he tried his best to nurse her to health. As her illness worsened, Rock went to Geese Tower and met his father for the first time in his life. Though the boy pleaded for medical aid and told him that Marie desperately wanted to see him, Geese would have nothing to do with the matter and sent him away. Marie died the same night and Rock has had a grudge against his father ever since. A year later, Rock meets Terry, who finally settled his vendetta against Geese. Rather than hate his father's enemy, he felt a complicated mix of loneliness and joy knowing that his father died. Since Terry left the scene soon after, the boy followed him and attended his street fights. Rock angrily charged at him once after learning about his father's death. After their scuffle, Terry quietly accepts him and they begin their travels together. As the years go by, Rock becomes a formidable fighter, due in no small part to having been trained by Terry. Approximately ten years after Geese's death, Second Southtown was established. During this time, a new King of Fighters tournament arose, dubbed Maximum Mayhem, to which Rock decides to join to search for his purpose in life. By the end of the tournament, Rock finds his final opponent is Kain R. Heinlein, who reveals himself to be both the host and Rock's uncle. Upon winning, Rock discovered that the tournament was orchestrated by Kain to bring Rock to him. Kain, aware that Geese Howard's will held presumably valuable secrets but unable to discover them without assistance, won Rock's aid in working through the document by offering information regarding Rock's mother — whom Kain claimed was still alive. Terry accepts Rock's decision to become Kain's new partner, with Rock promising to return. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy, but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. Rock's scenario in this game explores his personal take on the character's actions in the yet to be released Mark of Wolves sequel. Fatal Fury Appearances Garou: Mark of the Wolves Part 2 Rock is one of the main protagonists, his story took place after the events of Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands where he goes to find Kain and put an end to their match once and for all. Crossover Appearance Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Rock Howard appears as one of the characters from SNK side along with some Fatal Fury Characters. Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Rock is one of the characters from Fatal Fury side. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Rock is part of the Fatal Fury Team alongside Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Rock appears first as a Boss Unit to then become a Solo Unit, his plot took place after the events of Garou: Mark of the Wolves. Super X Dimensions Rock appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Terry Bogard. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Rock appears facing Garou: Mark of the Wolves along with Terry Bogard and B.Jennet. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Rock is one of the characters from SNK side. The King of Fighters 15 Rock is part of the Next Generation Team alongside Hinako Shijou and Kushnood Butt. Gallery File:Rock Howard.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Artwork File:C8KUG5LUIAAY-K0.png|Victory Portrait on Garou: Mark of the Wolves File:Rockbl.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS2) File:Ngbc-rock-select-portrait-b.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Rock howard ngbc victory png by zeref ftx-d9mqfs0.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Rock Howard KOF.png|VS Portrait on The King of Fighters XIV File:72d37e7eb49946e57843f8b51f596db0.jpg File:Rock howard by kamiomutsu-d71rcxr.jpg File:Wir.skyrock.jpg|FanArt of Rock and Hotaru by qrullgx13 File:Garou mark of the wolves rock howard 2 by gengoro akemori-da2mzxh.png|FanArt by Gengoro-Akemori Category:Males Category:Male Category:SNK Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Official Category:The King of Fighters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Capcom vs. SNK